Sibling Fun
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Ame and his older sister, Yuki, have pleasurable and enjoyable moments together.
1. Chapter 1

His mother, Hana, was a 19-year-old university student when she became the lover of Wolf Man who also attended the same university.

His older sister, Yuki, was born 10 months later.

He was Ame. Ame was born about three years after Yuki.

After Wolf Man's death, the three of them moved to the countryside. His mother now was a nature conservatist through which she earned a sufficient income to get them through.

Ame had always tried to get a feel of Yuki's breasts. She always threatened to inform their mother, in spite of the fact that she never did. Eventually, last year when she was 19, she did not just allow him to feel her breasts but also allowed him to suck them. However, she would not allow him touch her anywhere else.

One day, Yuki was moaning with delight as Ame was sucking on her amazing breasts. He paused all of a sudden and asked her, "Will you let me lick your pussy so I can taste your cum?"

Ame never had tasted pussy, so he never had tasted a female's cum. Of course he had heard the other boys at class speak about it. And he had looked at porn mag pics of guys, and girls, with their face and tongue sunk into a pretty snatch. On some instances, he did have brief looks at Yuki's little kitty. Sometimes he wished he could wriggle between her legs to gaze at, lick and taste her warm soft box.

"That's the place I pee from, Ame. You wouldn't want to place your tongue down there."

"I certainly would. I want to lick you all over down there, and suck your clit until your cum is pouring out into my mouth. Just the idea of licking you and drinking your love fluids is making my cock stiff."

"Hearing you speak like that is making my vagina very moist. I'd love to have you lick me. Do you promise you won't try to stick it in me?"

"I won't try to screw you. I don't even have a condom."

"Even if you have protection, I don't want you to have sex with me. I don't want you to be the one to take my virginity."

"Ok, remove your skirt and panties, then lie down on the bed with a pillow beneath your butt so your pussy's wide open, and ready for me to taste it."

Yuki did what he said, and Ame knelt with his head between her legs. Aside from photos, this was the first pussy he ever had laid eyes on. He parted her pussy lips with his hands.

"Wow, your pussy's so pretty. It's all rosy and moist."

Ame pressed his lips against her cavity and thrusted his tongue in as far as he could. Then, he licked her from up to down before he started sucking her clit.

After Yuki came, he asked her to touch his erection. Her response was "No, are you nuts?"

"Speaking of nuts, mine are filled with cum which you can help me in getting rid of," Ame responded.

"How would I do that?" she inquired. He was surprised. He thought his older sister would surely know how to jack off a guy.

"You'd have to grip my dick first," Ame told her. "You do know what a dick is, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I'm not dumb!"

"Well, it's also called a cock. Would you like to look at mine?"

"You're my younger bro. It's already bad of me to allow you to suck my breasts and my vagina. I think it would be even more bad to stare at your penis."

"Cock."

"Fine, your cock."

Yuki began to put her clothes back on, but paused when Ame unzipped his trousers and pushed them and his boxers down to his ankles. His cock stood nearly straight up and his tip was seeping precum.

Yuki gazed at it with interest.

"Changed your mind, sis?"

 _10 minutes later..._

"Oh. Yuki, that feels really nice."

One of Yuki's hands was wrapped around her younger brother's prick while her other hand caressed his balls. She moved her hand down and up his pole. His cock and testicles were very firm, but they felt so pleasant and soft.

She leaned in more closely and rubbed and pressed her soft lips against his crown, kissing it. Some of the seeping precum got onto her lips as a result.

"Suck it and make me feel as good as I made your breasts feel."

"Are you asking me to place my lips around it?"

"I certainly am.

Yuki glanced at his cock again, then placed her lips around it and began sucking on it like a lolipop.

Ame felt ready to ejaculate.

"Keep sucking. Please."

Seconds after, Ame ejcaulated. Yuki sputtered, and his cum streamed out of her mouth and down her face, and it even dribbled onto her breasts.

"Ye-e-ch!" Yuki screeched as she stood.

"Does my cum taste as bad as you first thought it would?"

She pacified, and answered, "No, it actually doesn't."

He placed his arms around her, and pulled her towards himself. Then Ame kissed Yuki passionately, pushing his tongue into her mouth. After the intense make out, she then said, "I sure hope we do this again real soon."

"Yeah," Ame agreed as they got dressed. From that point onwards, they got together as frequently as they could.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ame's mother and him have been horsing around since he was 13. Pillow fights, ice cubes down the back, stuff like that. She was a woman with black, medium length hair and brown eyes. She would jump with joy when something really pleased her.

Yuki had gone shopping with a friend, and Hana and Ame were raking leaves. He devilishly shoved her on top of the pile. She leaped up and tried to stuff leaves down the front of my shirt. They struggled, and as they fell onto the pile, his hand accidentally clutched one of her breasts. She looked at him as he kept his hand where it was.

"You should stop," she said as he squeezed her flesh pillow.

"I'd like to see your breasts and suck them," He told her. "Can I?"

"I'm your mother. You can't ask something like that."

"I know you're my mother, but I still want to suck them." Ame had one helluva hard-on. "I also want to taste your pussy."

Hana looked at him with astonishment. Moments passed. Finally, she took his hand, and said, "Let's go in to my bedroom."

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
